Animorphs I ams
by Mad Cow
Summary: What do the Animorphs think of themselves?


I AM's   
By Mad Cow   


_Cassie's 'I am'_   
I am a killer who feels pity for those she killed.   
I wonder if this killing will ever end.   
I hear the cries of the victims I took every waking moment.   
I see myself killing them, over and over again.   
I want to just be myself, not a killer, again.   
I am a killer who feels pity for those she killed. 

I pretend I am normal, but inside, I am not.   
I feel tortured by all those crying souls.   
I reach out in my dreams for the dead or dying.   
I worry I will always feel hate.   
I cry for lost souls.   
I am a killer who feels pity for those she killed. 

I understand that good will come from evil, but I don't like it.   
I say, "I'll go," but inside, I don't want to.   
I dream that suddenly, I am not the killer but the killed, and it feels better that way.   
I try to imagine a world without death, but I fail.   
I hope this killing will end, but I know it won't.   
I am a killer who feels pity for those she killed. 

_Jake's 'I am'_   
I am the kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders.   
I wonder why I was placed with this responsibility.   
I hear in my nightmares, the screams of my dying friends as I fail them.   
I see their pain.   
I want for this war to be over so I can return to being normal.   
I am the kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

I pretend everything is normal, but I know it's not.   
I feel the pain of the people I failed to save.   
I reach out, trying to burden their pain.   
I worry this next battle will be my last, or the last of a friend.   
I cry for everyone I could have saved, but didn't.   
I am the kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

I understand that I cannot save everyone, but I try anyway.   
I say, 'Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt' to my friends, fearing that they will die.   
I dream of a world without this pointless war.   
I try to make that dream come true.   
I hope we will win.   
I am the kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

_Rachel's 'I am'_   
I am a deadly warrior, stopping at nothing to win.   
I wonder why this wild beast inside of me is there.   
I hear myself in dreams roaring over the cowering bodies of my enemies.   
I see their fear.   
I want this war to continue forever, so I can continue fighting.   
I am a deadly warrior, stopping at nothing to win. 

I pretend that my victims don't have feelings or lives, but I know they do.   
I feel their fear, and then I forget about their feelings.   
I reach new adrenaline highs, craving more and more, each time.   
I worry I am becoming a killer, but then my worries grow larger when I realize _I AM!_   
I cry for those who cannot kill, yet wanting to be them at the same time.   
I am a deadly warrior, stopping at nothing to win. 

I understand that I have a need for a good fight.   
I say, 'Let's do it!'.   
I dream of at time when I no longer feel a need to kill.   
I try to make that a reality, but I always fail.   
I hope that I can control my anger someday, but I know I never will.   
I am a deadly warrior, stopping at nothing to win. 

_Tobias' 'I am'_   
I am not all human, yet not all hawk either.   
I wonder if I will ever completely be either one.   
I hear what no human can hear, and   
I see what no human can see.   
I want to find my place in this strange world.   
I am not all human, yet not all hawk either. 

I pretend I am all human, yet not for more than two hours a time.   
I feel Rachel's frustration about our 'relationship', because it mirrors my own.   
I reach to try to lessen the pain I know she feels, even if she doesn't show it.   
I worry that in this battle I might lose her for real.   
I cry inside, never letting my pain show.   
I am not all human, yet not all hawk either. 

I understand that I will never be fully hawk, but I don't like it.   
I say that it doesn't matter what tomorrow brings, but I really do care.   
I dream of being completely human, sleeping in a bed, eating normal food.   
I try not to dwell on that image too much, knowing it will only bring up the topic of whether to remain hawk or trap myself as human.   
I hope someday I will be at peace with my odd predicament, knowing I never will.   
I am not all human, yet not all hawk either. 

_Ax's 'I am'_   
I am a young Andalite, cowering in his brother's great shadow.   
I wonder if my people will ever come for me.   
I hear their disappointment at my breaking the law of Seerow's Kindness.   
I see myself being descraced.   
I want to be a great hero, but I know that'll never happen.   
I am a young Andalite, cowering in his brothers great shadow. 

I pretend that I can tell all my secrets to the humans, but I know it will cause trouble later on.   
I feel the disappointment my father has for me.   
I reach out to my friends, listening to their problems, but never saying mine.   
I worry that I will never avenge Elfangor's death.   
I cry for myself, wanting to be back on the homeworld.   
I am a young Andalite, cowering in his brothers great shadow. 

I understand how many laws I have broken in my time on Earth.   
I say it doesn't matter, but it really does.   
I dream of a world where I am accepted.   
I try to keep nothing from my human friends, wanting them to trust me.   
I hope everything will turn out okay.   
I am a young Andalite, cowering in his brothers great shadow. 

_Marco's 'I am'_   
I am a scared guy, hiding behind the safety of jokes.   
I wonder if anyone else knows of my fear.   
I hear them laughing at me in my mind.   
I see my perfect cover melting away, and I don't like it.   
I want for people to see me as someone with no problems, but I do have them.   
I am a scared guy, hiding behind the safety of jokes. 

I pretend I have no cares, but really, I do.   
I feel my mom's pain every time I think of her.   
I reach out to try and save her, but I always fail.   
I worry that I will kill her, and I hope that day never comes.   
I cry for her every night, wishing things were normal again.   
I am a scared guy, hiding behind the safety of jokes. 

I understand that I will never free her, and I hate it.   
I say, 'You can choose how your life goes,' and I believe it.   
I dream that my mom is free, but it'll never happen.   
I try to free her, but I fail every single time, and it saddens me.   
I hope the yeerk doesn't torture her.   
I am a scared guy, hiding behind the safety of jokes.   



End file.
